You're my wonderwall
by PrincessInTheRain
Summary: One shot. Kurt doesn't know that Blaine loves him too, and gets heartbroken when he hears Blaine sing. Songfic based on Wonderwall by Oasis. Happy ending. Set in Dalton when both Kurt and Blaine were Warblers. Read and review please!


Kurt sat in the corner of the choir room in Dalton that was filled with Warblers. He blended easily in the crowd with his blue and red blazer jacket. Truth be told, he missed being at McKinley where he could plan his outfit every evening and was actually allowed to shine like a star. Though, Dalton was good to him. There was no bullying, no slushie facials and definitely no locker slamming. Even though he had to blend in with everyone else, he was respected and treated like a human being.

There he was. The king of Dalton Academy. The reason why Kurt's heart pounded like crazy whenever he said that heavenly name. Why his knees turned to jelly and the reason why he sighed mentally every time he did something cute – which was every single damned time Kurt saw him.

Blaine.

_I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do about you now<em>

Blaine. He stood up from his chair and gently placed his sheet music on the table in front of him, before making his singing face. Yes, Blaine had a singing face that Kurt noticed. Kurt noticed all of Blaine's tiny quirks, and no matter how insignificant they were to anyone lese, Kurt loved them. His heart started to beat faster and faster. Blaine was about to sing.

Whenever Blaine sang, Kurt was at perfect bliss. There was nothing wrong in the world. Poverty and war didn't exist. Homophobia and bullying were just myths. There was only Kurt and Blaine. Only that Kurt knew Blaine didn't think of him in that way. They hang together, but Kurt was the boy Blaine comes to for advice. A good friend, a brother maybe. Never a lover. Kurt sighed in dismay. How was he going to get Blaine to return his feelings? How was he to show Blaine just how much he means to him?

_I'm sure you've heard it all before  
>But you never really had a doubt<em>

There he was. Singing with his perfect voice. This time he was singing Wonderwall by Oasis. Blaine's eyes found Kurt's and Kurt blushed. Blaine didn't break eye contact and flashed him a genuine smile. Kurt had to look away.

_I don't believe that anybody feels  
>The way I do about you now.<em>

Blaine found Kurt effortlessly even though the room was filled with Warblers. He would find Kurt in any room, no matter how crowded it was. That's what love feels like, he guessed. He had never felt something like this before. Nothing could compare to Kurt. Why couldn't he just tell him how he felt? It couldn't be that hard. He couldn't. He just couldn't. What if Kurt didn't return his feeling and broke off their friendship. He would die. Instead, he tried to put all his emotions into the song he was singing. Trying to tell Kurt just how he felt.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding  
>And all the lights that lead us there are blinding<br>There are many things that I would  
>Like to say to you<br>I don't know how_

Blaine's song ended all too soon in Kurt's mind. He wished that he could preserve this feeling in a bottle or a jar maybe. And let the feeling loose little by little when he needed it the most. Wouldn't that be magical?

All the Warblers clapped, including Kurt. Doing so, the sheet music in his hands fell to the floor, making a terrible mess. The choir room was thankfully being emptied as his fellow students rushed to lunch, so that no one noticed this embarrassing moment for Kurt. He dived down and hurriedly gathered his papers when he saw Blaine in the corner of his eye, looking as handsome as ever, walking his way. Oh god. Kurt wanted the floor to open up and gobble him up, for it was too embarrassing for him to admit that he clapped so enthusiastically that he lost control of everything else.

_Because maybe  
>You're gonna be the one who saves me?<br>And after all  
>You're my wonderwall<em>

Before Kurt could blink, Blaine was beside him, helping him pick up his strewn sheets of paper. He had a kind smile on his lips and Kurt smiled right back. He was in heaven, wasn't he?

"So.. How was it?", Blaine asked in a mild voice, biting his lip. He wanted to know how the performance went. He didn't know whether Kurt noticed or not, but the song was for him. For Kurt, because Kurt was perfect. Because Kurt was the friendliest, kindest, prettiest boy he had ever seen.

Kurt blinked a few times.  
>"What? Oh, oh. Your song… It was perfect, Blaine. Perfect, as usual", Kurt smiled encouragingly. He felt his heart sink a little. Blaine was probably planning another serenade similar to the gap action. Of course. Blaine was singing to some hot older guy that deserved him. Not Kurt. Not awkward, little Kurt.<p>

_Today was gonna be the day  
>But they'll never throw it back to you<br>By now you should've somehow  
>Realized what you're not to do<em>

Kurt's hands brushed across Blaine's when Blaine handed him the rest of the fallen papers. Kurt abruptly stood up and turned away from him, trying to get the hell out of there before he started crying.

_I don't believe that anybody  
>Feels the way I do<br>About you now_

Blaine took a deep breath. He had to say it. And there were no one there except for him and the love of his life.

"In my mind, I was singing that song to someone", Blaine stated, and Kurt stopped. There it was, Kurt thought. Blaine was going to announce his undying love to someone else. In front of him – no, he was going to announce his undying love to someone else, to him.

Blaine walked towards Kurt, his heart beating wildly.

_And all the roads that lead to you were winding __  
><em>_And all the lights that light the way are blinding __  
><em>_There are many things that I would like to say to you __  
><em>_I don't know how_

"To a very special boy", Blaine continued.  
>"I consider him to be my best friend. Yes, I'm in love with my best friend, isn't it tragic?"<p>

Kurt sighed.  
>"Any boy would be overjoyed to have you", he muttered softly, afraid that his voice would crack. Blaine was behind Kurt now, and forced him to turn so that he could see Kurt's divine face.<p>

_I said maybe __  
><em>_You're gonna be the one who saves me ? __  
><em>_And after all __  
><em>_You're my wonderwall_

There was a tear in the corner of Kurt's eye. Blaine brushed it away with his thumb.  
>"Why are you crying?"<p>

Something broke within Kurt.

Tears came streaming down his cheeks and he couldn't stop sobbing. So what if Blaine knew that he like him? He had already ruined their friendship by showing him what a mess he really is. He doesn't deserve Blaine's friendship not love.

"C-Can't you see? Can't you see that I l-love y-you?", Kurt sniffed in between tears.  
>"And it's killing me to see you love somebody else. To see you sing to somebody else. I can't take it anymore, Blaine.."<p>

Blaine cupped Kurt's face with his hands and smiled sweetly. Kurt loved him. Kurt loved him! This boy, this wonderful boy actually loved him. He pulled Kurt to him in a tight hug.

"Shhh… Can't you see, baby? It's you I love", he murmured softly into his ear.  
>"You're my wonderwall"<p> 


End file.
